Strength and a little Courage
by Yui Rio Hotori
Summary: Toram is a beautiful yet dangerous place where adventurers visit in order to complete quests and life term goals by defeating various bosses. In Toram, there is a bunch of secrets and treasures hidden where a bunch of tourists and locals fear. But what if four so called adventures try their best to uncover the hidden treasure and lies. (SudeYui/EriSora)
1. i :exordium

**Yes. This is my first fanfiction so bare with me. Also, I really have this feeling that you guys wont get whatever this story is truly about but whatever. This story is actually based on an online game me and my friends play called Toram Online. I'm not going to ask you to read if you don't want to. If you do;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the far away land of Toram, not far away from Centerio Highlands, placed the Ancient Enpress Tomb where the Ancient Empress of Meszzaluna stood at. The deepest area. There lived a girl, she had medium twintails with long straight back hair. She has blue eyes and a cold piercing glare placed on her face. Her name is Yui, the daughter of the Ancient Empress of Mezzaluna, the future royal who will take over the throne.

 **(Yui's Pov)**

Hello. My name is Yui. No need for introductions. I've been living in this Tomb for my entire life, not allowed to leave it. Mother has clearly forbidden me from even going to Centerio Highlands because she says we royals aren't supposed to be wondering around Toram.

I have a younger brother named Eric and I'm willing to protect him for my life. Even though he's a huge as fuck weirdo. He dresses up in girls dresses and he even extended his hair to look like a girl. Mother was furious with his decision but she still decided to go against punishing him.

As the future empress, I am trained to use a staff and learn magic since my so called Mother is also using a staff which makes her one of the most skilled mage bosses in all of Toram. But in my opinion, I call it childish.

My father was a fighter. He told me that the strongest adventurers and bosses uses actual weapons that allows them to fight up close. It requires stregtst and agility. Unlike mages who requires a lot of Intelligence. Mages fight from a far so they won't get hurt. Other weapons requires the adventurer going up close. To take the risk.

That's what father told me before he died.

Long time ago, my father came back from battle and secretly gave me two of his powerful swords. As a momentum of his death. I've always been a dual sword fan and so did my father. Eric on the other hand loved two handed swords way better than any other weapon.

So that's what my dad did as well, gave him a two handed sword.

After father died, I practiced the dual swords around the Nightmare Roars and Caspy's since there is a secret area away from the deepest area where my mom stood. I practiced day and night till I finally got the hang of the most powerful skill in all dual swords,

The Phantom Slash.

At the same time, I also raised my intelligence in order to fake the mage act. I'm forced to train with my stupid mother by fighting her with the staff. I have succeeded once, but Eric didn't get so lucky. He always losses against her.

Well since I'm really done with the introduction, let me tell all of you the real deal.

I want nothing more then to be free. Escape the Tombs and roam the land of Toram. That is my only ever wish I want it to come true.

My life time goal is, to rule Toram and put my mother in her place. In hell, where she truly belongs for treating me and Eric the way she does for all of my childhood.

I will make her pay.

* * *

 **(Third Person's Pov)**

On the other side of the Toram world, not far away from Icule Lake, on top of the Nissel Mountain lived a Dragon. A ferocious dragon called the 'Brutal Dragon Decel'. Legends say that hundred of adventurers tried climbing up the mountain to finally murder the dragon, but all of the hundred adventurers were not successful and never returned to their homelands. The mountain isn't only for the dragon, but also its owner, a girl with blue tied up long hair in an adventure garb.

* * *

 **(Sora's Pov)**

Hello, my name is Sora and I am currently feeding my pet dragon, Kirishima. Yes, the Brutal Dragon Decel is my pet and his name is Kirishima. The dragon isn't actually evil and he didn't do anything wrong, it is my older brother, Sudentor who made Kirishima known as evil in the first place.

When I was thirteen, my father and mother disappeared when they both went hunting somewhere far away from here. The only memory I had of them is Kirishima. My father found him as a little baby, covered in sand near Akaku Desert. He gave it to me when I was eight so I practically raised hin.

My brother Suden, was so obsessed with power for some strange reason which led him to make up the fake legend about Kirishima. The hundred of adventurers who tried and climb the mountain all disappeared, not because of the dragon, but because of Suden. He was trying his best to become a mage, so he studied intelligence instead of strength, which finally paid off when he defeated all hundred adventurers with magic finale, the level four skill for mages. So if anyone is evil, it is him.

One day, I overheard Suden calling his best friend, Willy about wanting to defeat the evil Gwaimol who is currently located in Cuervo Jail. I heard him say that once he defeats Gwaimol, he will finally be able to rule over Toram. It's sad how he thinks a mere adventurer like him would be able to rule Toram when he's not even royalty. The next in line would probably be Mauez or the Ancient Empress.

How sad indeed.


	2. ii :commencement

**(Yui's Pov)**

I was practicing my dual swords with Caspy's once again. I can't wait till the level four skills come out for dual skills. I stared over at my younger brother who was practicing the Meteor Breaker skill over and over again.

I'm kind of jealous. I have already gotten the hang of Magic Finale because of orders from my mother, but I can't even try out any level four skills for dual swords. It's so sad.

"Future Empress Mezzaluna~" called out the Caspy, breaking me away from my thoughts. "Your mother has requested me to inform you and future Emperor Kanaee to meet her in the deepest area right now~"

I cringed but nodded before turning to Eric. His face had nothing but disgust on it, I wouldn't blame him. Kanaee was actually the first Emperor's name. It carries down the name as tradition, every male in the royal family that will be crowned as emperor has to keep the name, Kanaee while every female in the family has to keep the name, Mezzaluna. Just having that woman's name in my name disgusts me.

The both of us then entered the woman's room, the immediate cold atmosphere blasted to our faces. There stood my mother, standing there with a worried face. It's not like I care if she's worried or not.

"Luna, Kanaee.." She started off. This is when I REALLY started cringing. Mezzaluna is worse enough, now she calls me Luna?

"Yes, _mother._ " I spat. I could sense the worried glance Eric is giving me. I didn't care, she's obviously too dense to even notice the change in my tone.

"Mother has some _important business_ to attend to and I won't be back till January. So I want the both of you to practice running the tombs before you rule it." She said with that cracked up wicked grin I hated so much.

I looked at Eric and gave a small wink. He understood it and immediately nodded at that woman.

She gave another one of her cruel smiles before she and two Cassy's began to fly out of the window.

Perfect.

"Ane! This is perfect! We can finally escape!" Exclaimed Eric with a large as fuck grin. I just nodded in return.

"You go get some rope while I get our weapons and we meet back here in ten minutes."

He nodded and we both ran in the opposite direction. I went to the secret area in area three, just near the nightmare roars spawn, to get to where we hid our weapons. I grabbed my dual swords and Eric's two handed sword while I think Eric went to get some rope.

I turned around and came face to face with one of the Caspy's. "Where are you going~" It whispered. I stared at it top to bottom, I could trust this Caspy as it was the Caspy that I always hung out with when I'm lonely. This thing understands me.

"We're escaping." I answered casually, throwing on some actual armor instead of this stupid dress.

"Aren't you worried that the empress might find out you're gone~?"

I shook my head. "No I'm not, because you guys will take care of it, right?" I said with a small cold smile.

It nodded.

Perfect.

I waved the Caspy off and walked back to the deepest area where Eric stood, dancing around to some weird ballet background music that isn't suppose to be here. My head turned to find two Cassy's controlling the music as Eric danced,

Weirdo.

He turned to me and gave me a huge grin. "ANE! HOW DID I DO!?"

I looked away, brushing off the subject. Just looking at my transgendered little brother dancing random ballet dancers in my mother's throne room with a tutu on is possibly the weirdest thing I've seen in my entire life.

I threw the two handed sword over to him and yanked the rope out of his hands. The two of us went to the balcony and I threw the rope over it.

Well this is it.

We're going to be free.

 **(Sora's Pov)**

I can't help but stress out with this while journey. The one problem about this whole 'Let's defeat this stupid Gwaimol so I can be the King of the World' plan made by Suden, is that the both of us never been anyehere further than the ruined temple. If he looses the way, then we're both dead.

He turned to me and crumbled about not having enough teleport tickets, well genius, what do you expect? We live on top of a fucking mountain. Where would we get teleport tickets anyway?

I decided to ignore him and practice my shooting skills on Boars. Kirishima was next to me, keeping score of who won, I love this dragon.

My shooting is good, the range is okay, the stats are okay, but there isn't any Xtal's on my bow. Which is why I need a new one.

I actually had a good bow! It was from my Grandma Magu! That bow could help me kill Minatour in one damn hit!

Sadly, that bow was eaten by Kirishima out of hunger. That little asshole.

"SORA! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Tch. Speaking of another asshole.

Grumbling but nodding anyway, I walked over to him with a frown. "Yes?"

He raised a brow at me. "It's, Yes, Lord Sudentor." He corrected.

All I did was roll my eyes. This guy has really a big ego problem, I will kill him one day. Gritting my teeth, I asked again _correctly._ "Yes, _Lord Sudentor_?"

He huffed in triumph. "That's better. I've finally found a map! And it says we have to go to Sofya City to get you some resources since you're weak. Don't ask about me, I am the founder of the Brutal Dragon after all."

I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to shout at him, scream at him for ruining my dear Kirishima, yet I decided to shut my mouth because he's sort of right since he mastered a level four skill, not just a normal one, but a MAGE level four skill.

"Since we don't have any teleport tickets, we're walking there till we by some from Sololo or anyone." He continued while I nodded at everything.

His face then turned into a frown. "I just hope Grandma Kohler wont find out about any of this, or else the both of us will be screwed."

"Correction. _You'll_ be screwed!" I said with a grin. He glared at me and threw his backpack at my face. Okay what the fuck, that hurts.

"Since you're clearly disrespecting your future ruler, you will be punished by carrying his items. Now, Onwards to victory!" He said with triumph, marching down the mountain like some god damn sicko.

I turned my head to Kirishima and patted him on the head. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Kirishima nodded sadly and went back to sleeping. Sighing to myself, I walked down the mountain as well.

And with that, our journey started.


	3. iii :serendipitous

**(Eric's Pov)**

My legs are so numb.

I don't know how long the both of us were walking but all I feel like doing is plopping down somewhere, in front of a campfire if possible, toast some marshmallows and lay under the stars!

But sadly it's not possible since I'm not the one in charge.

There is something about Yui-Ane that bugs me. I get that the both of us were longing to be free from that stupid place,

but I didn't really have any particular goal.

But Yui-Ane's face just screams that there has been a goal all this while. It's like she is preparing for something big but I just don't know what.

We're now in Rakau Plains. I didn't know we can even manage walking all the way from Centerio to Rakau in just a few hours! Well I guess it explains why my legs are so sore. It's been so long since I walked this far and long. The last time I walked like this is when my mom was training me and Yui-Ane. It was so tiring!

Now the horror is going to start and I'll probably get the worst beating of my life from Yui-Ane, my stomach rumbled and I am so hungry. The last time I probably ate was when the both of us were back in the castle training.

Yui-Ane turned to me with that blank face. Shit.

"Are you hungry?" She asked cooly.

And I couldn't take it anymore. "Yes! I am so hungry! It's been at least four hours and my stomach is craving for something!" I screamed out, expecting a beating. But all I am greeted with was the sound of a loud facepalm. Damn.

I heard her sigh. "Once we get to Sofya City, we'll find food, alright?" She asked and I Nodded.

Sometimes it's fun and nice having an older sibling who cares about your well being more than any other person in the world. My mother never showed me love at all, always shunned by her. Yui-Ane and a few Caspy's were all I have these thirteen years of living and I am eternally grateful for that, even though she always has this pissed off uncaring face.

I stared at a bunch of people here in Rakau, most of them were kids and teenagers with their parents. All of them were fighting Lavarca's together. Either that or some of the parents are teaching toddler's how to defend themselves and fight by practicing with a bunch of Raffy's and Pico's.

I am a little jealous since I never had that life. In all honesty, I never wanted to be royalty and I never wanted to become the future emperor of the tombs. I don not even fancy the name 'Kanaee'. It's just a reminder of my dead ancestors long ago.

Sighing, I continued walking next to Yui-Ane's side as we both walked through the gates to Sofya City.

When we arrived, we were both greeted with a boy screaming about how he will rule Toram and a girl next to him who looks like she wants nothing to do with him. That was when it clicked in, we came face to face with the founder of the Brutal Dragon Decel I have always been wanting to challenge with. It was Lord Sudentor.

I could tell Yui-Ane doesn't seem amused with this whole situation as there was nothing but annoyance in her face. She turned her head to me with a raised eyebrow. "And why the fuck are you squealing? Don't tell me you're gay for the guy." She said in her cool, calm, a little annoyed tone.

I am kind of insulted how she is insulting my idol that way. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THAT MAN IS?!" I screamed in her ear.

"Who...?"

Okay she really has been living under a rock throughout her sixteen, almost seventeen years of life.

"IT'S SUDENTOR! THE GIRL IS PROBABLY HIS SISTER! THEY ARE THE FOUNDERS OF THE BRUTAL DRAGON DECEL I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO CHALLENGE FOR A LONG TIME!" I continued explaining and I guess yelling. Well this is my idol for crying out loud!

She continued giving me that un amused face. "You mean that phony fake as fuck legend.." She mumbled.

This is kind of pissing me off! She does not know if the legend is phony or not so she shouldn't be declaring if the legend is facts or myths. I was just about to retort with some stupid comeback but got interrupted as Sudentor was walking..

OVER TO US!

I AM SCREAMING! HELP ME!

Trying to avoid contact with my beautiful idol, I turned to his sister. She looks really beautiful. She returned the eye contact and her eyes widen when she saw us, it's like she knows who she is staring at. It kind of hurts me since all I honestly want is for someone to notice me as an adventurer, not some stupid to be crowned emperor.

Sudentor though, kept looking down on us. OH I LOVE IT!

"The both of you peasants have not bowed down to the famous Lord Sudentor yet! The Sudentor who will rule Toram! The Sudentor who found the Brutal Dragon Decel! The Suden-"

"Get on with it!" Screamed his sister. That was rude.

Yui-Ane turned to me with a very annoyed expression. I could tell she isn't very happy with the whole speech Suden is giving. Well if you are royalty and you're just watching some commoner treat himself like a lord, I can totally understand that you will at least be pissed with it a bit. But not me! I will never treat Lord Sudentor that way!

His sister sighed but gave us an actual warm smile. That smile could've brightened thousands of suffering people to think optimistic, that smile could've stopped world suicide. It was a real smile, no fakeness or whatsoever. Unlike Yui-Ane's fake smile.

"My name Sora." She introduced. Wow, and I still couldn't get over how beautiful her smile was.

Suden stared at her and grumbled. "Sora! You shouldn't be looking up to these peasants!" He screamed.

For some strange reason, I wasn't the slightest bit, hurt. I was actually happy he wasn't treating me like royalty just like everyone else. Yui-Ane though, she looks like she could explode at any moment.

"Ane! Keep it together.." I gestured, pulling on her sleeves, preventing her from murdering my precious idol.

I saw Suden grin when he stared at her. It's like my idol wants to die of her wrath. "Why so sad, peasant?! You want to rule Toram as well? Well too bad, because I AM GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO RULES IT!" He exclaimed with triumph.

Couldn't handle the strength much longer, Yui-Ane pulled away from my grasp and slapped him.

"WELL WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO IS THE FUTURE EMPRESS OF MEZZALUNA?! _PEASANT_!"

And that was when, Yui-Ane's cold facade broke.

* * *

 **A/N: Ane means older sister in japanese. Its another way of saying it instead of Onee-Chan.**


	4. iv :affectation

**(Suden's Pov)**

Okay for starters, I totally didn't expect the slap from little miss empress. It is not like I don't know who the fuck these two people standing in front of us are, heck, I was even acquainted with one of them. Plus, only an idiot wouldn't know that the only trans-gendered man who belongs to royalty in Toram is obviously future emperor, Kanaee.

Yet here I am, acting like the stupid fool I am, started pushing the little empress a bit more.

"YOU DON'T HAVE PROOF! I HAVE THE BADGE OF THE BRUTAL DRAGON DECEL! I AM OBVIOUSLY STRONGER AND HAVE MORE AUTHORITY THAN YOU PHONY ROYALS!" I shouted with the most dramatic voice I could muster. Once again, I am here lying to myself because that whole stupid legend I made up when I was a kid is the phony.

I have my reasons so do not press the subject any farther.

The little empress and her brother then pulled out a badge and hold it up high, the badge of the Ancient Empress which is twice the size of my phony Brutal Dragon Decel badge. Deciding to be more fake with myself, I pouted. Yet deep down, I am overjoying with the so called emotion, 'joy'.

My eyes turned to the younger brother who has been staring at me in awe for at least the passed twenty minutes we have been going on with the subject. He seems like those type of boys who wants nothing more then to escape royalty. Kind of the opposite of what I want.

I do not blame him. The stupid empress had always been too busy to even spend time with her kids, even if she does, it's not like she will just play tea parties or spend quality family time together, all she would really do is push her children to what is best, Ruling the throne.

The kid gave us a huge smile that resembles one of Sora's stupid warm smiles.

"MY NAME IS ERIC AND NO NEED FOR FORMALITY! WE ARE ALL HUMAN!" He declared.

I snorted. So that's Kanaee's real name? E-r-i-c.. I never knew real names of royalty can be so weird?

Like who names their kid E-R-I-C?

Shrugging the thought of, I stared. Not at him, but at his sister. Her eyes were cold as ever, it looks like she wants nothing to do with us. Little miss empress hasn't change a bit and I'm not surprised. I'm honestly surprised at her brother for managing such a stupid heart warming smile after all they have been through. Maybe the woman only forced the duties on her eldest daughter.

I'm quite curious. Why would little miss empress and E-r-i-c stand right here, in Sofya fucking City when their mother is so strict with them? My thoughts wandered to their weapons. So E-r- You know what, I'll just stick to calling him Kanaee. So Kanaee takes after his sister, abandoning the staffs and magic devices for other weapons such as 2 handed swords? Fucking lazy ass.

Sora looks equally as shocked as me but I couldn't care too much about her.

"I'm Yui.." I heard little miss empress grumble. Aww I miss that beautiful, stupid, sickening voice of hers that is enough to make all Cassy's and Caspy's fawn in awe when she sings.

And just like that, the atmosphere got tense and awkward. And I just don't feel like breaking it. Why? Because i'm THE Lord Sudentor! I don't waste my time causing fights. That's just a facade I put on to prevent people from knowing who I really am.

"HELP! HELP! ANYONE!" A voice screamed near us. We turned around and saw some green haired bitch waving at us frantically like a panicked mother who's water just broke. It's funny because no one seems to help her but just point at her and whispered what I assumed, bad shit about her. Bad reputation much? If she wants people to like her, she should just kidnap a stupid dragon and make up some stupid legend like me.

Sora and Kanaee immediately went up to her. Okay is it just me or do the both of them have so much in common? So friendly, thoughtful, kind, it disgusts me.

"Are you okay miss?" Asked Sora.

"MY NAME IS LEFINA AND I NEED YOUR HELP!" Screamed the green haired bitch in response. What a bother, she even sounds like a pig.

"What do you need help with?" Asked Kanaee. Wow if his mother ever found him helping this stupid local, he would definitely be awaiting a cruel punishment once he gets home.

"HELP! I LEFT MY SIX YEAR OLD CHILD AT CRADLE OF SOLDIERS BECAUSE I WAS RUNNING AWAY!"

THIS. LADY. HAS. ISSUES.

Sora and Kanaee's faces changed and the four of us just looked at her blankly. "So?" Mumbled Yui.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! IF YOU HELP ME, I WILL HAND DOWN SOME REALLY GOOD WEAPONS SUCH AS SWORDS! BOWS! STAFFS! HALBERDS! KATANAS AND MANY MORE!" She screamed.

This bitch got my attention. With those weapons, I can finally rule Toram, and that will put that stupid man, Atzin, in his place. The mockery and jealousy will mean nothing once I get my hands on the throne.

But, keeping that stupid fake persona, I turned to the bitch with wide eyes. "WILL THOSE WEAPONS HELP ME RULE TORAM?!" I stupidly shouted.

"YEAH!"

"IT"S A DEAL!" And there, I had this large grin on my face.

"Sounds like a plan." All eyes were turned to little miss empress when she said that. Sora and Kanaee looked shock, but I didn't care. Little empress could do all she wants, I don't blame her, but she will just have to understand that she will be right below me.

My quest to Gwaimol could wait. Something keeps telling me that I should at least check Cuervo Jail out and kill Gwaimol once and for all. And Gwaimol isn't even the strongest boss there is in Toram,

But some part of my stupidly smart brain keeps telling me,

That Gwaimol may probably be the cause of my wrath and vengeance.


	5. v :malevolence

**(Yui's Pov)**

This is just stupid. The quest is stupid, the bitch is stupid and I bet even the rewards will be stupid. If the rewards are good, then I guess I might just come around, but if the rewards and shitty just as her, then her blood will be next on my dual swords. Just, what kind of mother leaves their child in such a dangerous place like this? I would do anything for a mothers love and she just threw away her kid for defending her own life? What a sick moron. No wonder most people in Sofya were giving her side glares and ignoring her, she is an ignorant load of bullshit. She has probably lost her child many times already till all the locals got fed up with her.

Then again, I try to think of some pros that could blend in with the cons regarding this quest. At least this quest is giving me the chance to visit and explore places. Since Eric refuses to walk any further, that bitch gave us a teleport ticket to Garden of Beginning and let me just say, that this place is the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my pathetic life.

The look on delusional freak (Suden) and Sora's eyes were wide and full of admiration as well. Looks like they have never been here too. Eric took out some sort of camera and started taking a bunch of selfies. Okay, I am officially going to hold my wedding or maybe even proposal here.

We were just about to head to Dark Mirror as what it says on the Delusional Freak's map. Turns out it's pretty handy how he brings these sort of things, then again, he wants to rule Toram so I don't fucking care.

We heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from behind. I didn't turn around, because I already knew who that scream is from, my stupid brother. He probably tore his dress or something. Sora turned around and actually went to him while delusional freak was oblivious to whatever the fuck is happening behind us.

"What happened?!" Screamed Sora in shock.

"MY DRESS RIPED!!!!!" Whined Eric in horror.

Called it.

I heard Sora sigh and gave him new armor and a Cara Tiara to go with his 'princess' outfit. He exclaimed thank you to her at least, a million times before he started skipping like a creepy transgendered lunatic again. Sometimes it's just an embarrassment to be related to someone like him.

Grumbling to myself, we entered Dark Mirror. Places like these are incredibly beautiful and magical. I basically blame my stupid mother for not allowing me to go out of them Tomb because this place it so fucking beautiful. I never thought they would be a place at the other side of Toram as beautiful as this. I changed my mind, my wedding will be here.

Delusional freak turned to me. He must've noticed me smiling like a psychopath judging by his a little creeped out face. Kind of refreshing really to see and actual person so scared of me and my creepy ways.

"Little miss empress, you look so creepy and weird with that smile. It outshines my beautiful actual, extraordinary, fantastic, pleasing, amazing, charming, hand—"

"Shut up, you look nothing like all you said!" Screamed his sister.

I saw him glare at her. Before the two of them could start a stupid sibling bicker fight, I blocked the noise from my ears and continued walking. Sibling fights are so childish, if you're the older sibling, you have to threaten them twice as hard to take full control of your younger sibling. But you must also not forget to treat them equally. Maybe that's why me and Eric barely fight and is more on a actually getting the job done.

They still continued to argue, even after we entered Trace of Dark river and it's really pissing me off. I can't even admire another beautiful scenery without hearing the word 'asshole' from the two of them.

"Ane..should we stop their fight?" Whispered Eric next to me.

I want to possibly throw these two idiots inside and actual river and pray that none of them would come back. I held my hand out, signalling him to wait as we keep walking. Sensing his nod, I turned towards the two bickering siblings.

"If the two of you won't shut the fuck up, I will throw the both of you into an actual dark river." I said casually.

I saw Sora zip her mouth but the delusional freak doesn't look like he's done yet.

"And how will you do that, little miss empress~"

I think a bulge just popped out if my head when I noticed that Eric has been dragging me to the front. He probably doesn't want me to destroy this beautiful place over some fuck ass guy that's been pissing me off.

Finally, we actually reached Cradle of Soldiers and once again, it is incredibly beautiful, just like the few places we have just passed just now. We soon arrived to the place where Bexiz stood, reading a comic book with a girl, I presume the bitches daughter, inside a cage, screaming and begging to be let out. Brings back some sad memories.

I saw delusional freak looking at me again. Seriously what is this guys problem?

"Release her at once!" I heard Sora yell. Wait a go Sherlock, I was just about to perform a sneaky phantom slash from behind but you had to ruin it. So much for being stealthy.

Bexiz's eyes somehow magically turned to us. He stared at the each of us before he started laughing like the asshole he is. "I WILL ONLY RELEASE HER IF YOU CAN BEAT ME! ALL FOUR OF YOU! AT ONCE!" He screamed. What a bother.

Eric raised his hand. I feel so bad for the poor innocent soul because Bexiz is probably going to shred him to bits but he still took the innovation to actually try reasoning with him.

"Mr Bexiz.. sir, before we fight and you'll probably beat us an all, can I at least know the name of the comic book you were reading before we die?" He politely asked. What the fuck is this kid thinking at this time of hour?!

"OH! IT'S CALLED THE PRINCE ALLIANCE!" It replied. What..

"What is it about?!"

"IT'S ABOUT A BUNCH OF PRINCES AND A BOY NAME ALEX GOING TO A SCHOOL AND WHEN TROUBLE COMES THEIR WAY, SOME HOW ALEX'S FATHER SAVES THEM! YOU SHOULD READ IT!" What...

"Cooooolll!!!!" wHaT...

I heard a cough. All of us turned to the delusional freak who has his staff out. "Can we hurry this up? I have a stash of weapons from the bitches mother just calling out 'Lord Sudentor' waiting for me and I need to go retrieve it." He said. Oh my god this kid deserves a fucking beating.

Bexiz stared at us again before laughing. "HA HA HA HA! YOU FOOLS?! BEAT ME?! COME AT ME!" And with that, he took his place.

I took out my dual swords, Sora, her bow, Eric, his two handed sword and delusional freak, his staff. This is it, it's going to be my first ever boss battle and if I lose, I will sign my will and force myself upon execution first thing in the morning.

Sora charged first by pulling out a bunch of arrows at it, pretty good aim. Turns out she wants to be tank of the team, I wouldn't mind, attacker is my rank.

I mp charged a bunch till I reached my target. After that, I used magic blast with my intellectual stats and forced upon phantom slash. I just love how much I can feel his health draining as he struggled to get up.

My head turned to Eric who was just standing there.. reading a one of Bexiz's comics near the crying child.

Deciding to ignore him and his pathetic state, I forced upon more magic blast and phantom slash. So far, the attacks are going higher and higher and higher. I like how weak he looks upon me.

Sora continued spamming arrow rain, and is still tank because Bexiz gives no shots about us and is just chasing after her.

Attacker rank is mine.

I phantom slashed it once more and his health started draining more. Maybe if I could aim it just right, I can say hello to the critical damage which will increase the attack more.

While I was mp charging, delusional freak came in front of me and did a magic blasts before doing something j prayed he won't be doing.

I forgot he trained himself into becoming a mage, and he's going to do Magic Finale.

I cursed my mp charge to recharge faster. If this freak succeeds, he will defeat Bexiz in one blow, and attacker rank will be all his.

And that's when he done it. He casted Magic Finale and just like that, Bexiz was immediately defeated as he fell to the floor.

Gems started popping out of nowhere. I got second place in attack. Fuck dual wield and their fucking slow mp charges. Delusional freak got first obviously. Sora ranked first in both breaker and tank. Guess who got first in SUPPORT? The kid who's still reading comics and laughing his ass off.

I can't handle the embarrassment. At least we beat Bexiz and I guess that's all that matters. Dual Wield level four skills better come out soon or I'd be stuck below the delusional freak forever.

Bexiz got up and look at us with a depressed pout. "Alright you beat me, here, the kid.." He pouted as he handed the girl to Sora who took her gently and cradled her in her arms. Bexiz turned around and snatched the comic out of Eric's grasped before sitting down with a long defeated sigh, "Alright get out... I'm too depressed to even look at you lot.."

"OKAY GUYS! LET'S GO BACK TO THE BITCH SO I CAN GET MY WEAPONS!" Shouted delusional freak, leaving the room with Sora and Eric behind him.

I stared at Bexiz for a little while more before making my way out, not giving two shits to spare a tiny glance at him.

Sometimes I wonder, if me and mother were actually close, if she looses me, will she force someone to retrieve me or will she force me to find my way back.

There's not really much to say because I can guarantee that the second option will obviously be picked.

Such a sad life.


	6. vi :mythus

**(Sora's Pov)**

After many many hours, we have finally arrived at Sofya. The little girl told us a bit about herself. Her name is Sayuka and she's about six years old. She also said that she hates to be the daughter of Lefina due to various reasons that are really inappropriate to be let out to the world.

Lefina turned to us and she immediately let out a huge smile. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE JUST MADE ME THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE!" She shouted and we all covered our ears. For a lady that looks like she's just in her early thirties, she sure has a very loud voice.

"Yeah yeah woman, we get it, now give us our weapons!" Demanded Suden, stomping his feet with a glare. Sometimes I wonder if this guy is actually mentally seventeen or a five year old trapped in the body of a seven year old because he clearly has some 'ruling Toram' issues.

The lady just sighed and gave us our weapons, which I took politely. I examined the bow and damn, the stats of this bow is pretty high.

Yui turned her head to Lefina who was chortling about some random adventure to her daughter who looks like she wants nothing to do with her. "What could be so important till you have to leave your child in a far away place such as Cradle of Soldiers and not even bothering to make an effort to save her?" She said in an icy tone.

Yikes, now I know why Eric mentioned not to make her mad. It's a miracle Suden managed to get out of her wrath before it could get much worse.

Lefina just sighed and gestured Sayuka to go back into the house. She asked the four of us to lean in as she began.

"Look, I know it's wrong of me. You see, the real reason I went there was to find the holy gems that were in the legend of Venena Coenubia." She stated.

Okay this got me interested and confused. Who is Venena and what legend? I turned to the other three's face. Suden's face had pure shock, Eric looks like a small confused little bean, and Yui's face just says distressed.

"Excuse me, but who is Venena?" Asked Eric politely.

"You don't know her? She's pretty famous on these sides of town." She explained yet it was still confusing. Oh come on lady, please explain it in a way where humans can understand your language? I'm only thirteen, at least explain it right.

"No. We don't know her." Responded Yui, crossing her arms.

Lefina put her hand on her chin. She seems to be in deep thought considering that she has been staring at the ground for a few minutes before she finally turned to us with an "I got it!' expression. "Do you guys know where Hora Diomedea is?"

The four of us nodded.

"Well Venena is the Empress of Toram. Legends say that she is a ghost controlling that part of Toram which is Ultimea and so on. All of the places she is controlling is anywhere passed Hors Diomedea."

This got me shocked. I never knew there was another empress ruling. It has always been Mauez in New Moon Palace, Yui's mom in the Ancient Empress Tomb, Pino around Sofya, Naiata in Saham and King Elbano in El Scaro. I've always thought beyond Hora is just some abandoned places.

"Is this Venena... Even stronger than Atzin Ueki'?" Mumbled Suden next to me.

"Why yes! Those places passed Hors are strictly forbidden and anyone who even dreams of passing there will either be cursed or will probably never be coming out alive. Venena is powerful and she will do anything to remain in her throne so it's best if you young kiddos not be involved with the legend. Legends also say that Venena has hidden gold around the Throne Room. The treasure will allow you to finally take over her throne and it will make you the most powerful person in Toram and it's WAY more powerful than Atzin Ueki'. That's why I'm wondering, why don't you kids know about her but you know about Atzin Ueki'?"

Well I was never interested in these things but I do know Atzin Ueki' because he's actually my eldest sibling. He started ruling Toram after my parents died and he seems too powerful, even grandma Kohler couldn't handle him.

"I never heard about someone so fake like him." Mumbled Yui. Maybe the Empress never told her about this.

"Besides that, legends also say that she also has hidden Holy Gems around the map of Toram. You get these gems by defeating all the bosses that is before her. They need to have all the ranks in order to get the gems. If you have all the gems, then you are worthy to join her. She will turn you into a ball of Coenubia in order to serve her." She explained fully this time. "Hundreds to thousand of adventures tried to find the gold but were all killed when a war broke out."

Eric raised his hand up. "Uhh.. how many gems have you collected so far?"

"About...three."

Me and Eric went wide eyed. I think this girl obviously needs help because if she thinks that she canvas solve this whole gem thing, then she's fucked.

"Oh! Look at the time! I've said to much and I need to give Sayuka a bath! Bye bye!" And with that, Lefina walked inside of her house.

This is just weird yet something clicked inside of my mind. My parents mentioned something about finding gold when they were younger, could they mean by Venena's treasure?!

I turned my head to Suden who looks like he has some trick up his sleeves. He immediately stood up on a tiny rock which he looks really stupid but interesting at the same time.

Wait.. no... Don't tell me..

"ALRIGHT PEASANTS! LET'S SET OFF ON A JOURNEY TO FIND THR GOLD AND KILL VENENA ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"WHAAAAAAAATT?!" Exclaimed me and Eric in unison.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

My brother must be suffering from mental sickness because he clearly is really stupid for suggesting that we travel over two million kilometers to kill an over powered boss and step on her throne.

"Actually the plan isn't quite bad.." Stated Yui with a dark chuckle.

We all paled when she sharpened her sword and walked into the direction of Rakau Plains. Well then, if she is in, I am in too.

Without any teleport tickets, this will be a long journey..

* * *

It has been an hour since we're walking and we only manage to travel this little. Eric has been non-stop bothering Yui about where we're suppose to go or what's the purpose of this and she clearly is ignoring him. Are all older siblings like this?

I stopped and deadpanned at Suden. "What are we finding, actually? Gold of gems?"

"Gold! Duh!" He responded with an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me.." Said Eric. "But I'm kind of running out of supplies since me and Yui-Ane weren't really well prepared enough for this trip and we didn't really know that we're going to fight a strong scary empress."

I nodded.

"Toram is a big map, and since a few of us are lacking supplies, why not we split up? Some of us can go get resources from El Scarp with the permission of King Elbano while some can go to Einklang and rest till we meet up with them?" I suggested.

I am already planning to take Eric with me and meet the king because if I take Suden along, he might be forcing the throne and I think Yui would do the same. If I allow both of them to go together and meet the king, then they will really start war on Earth.

Before anyone could agree on anything, I heard a fly yapping.

"WHY SHOULD WE?! AT LEAST LET ME GO ALONE! THE LORD SUDENTOR DOES NOT NEED HIS FOLLOWERS!" Screamed Suden.

Why am I not surprised he will oppose this idea?

"Lord Sudentor..?" Asked Eric slowly.

"What do you want, peasant."

"You actually make a good match with my sister!"

I spat out the water I was drinking and tried to hold in a laugh. I saw Yui glare daggers at him like she's going to beat the shit out of him when they go home while Suden crossed his arms.

Before the two of them could start a war by chopping and repeatedly shooting him with a staff, I immediately pulled him to the direction of El Scaro.

"I saved your life. You owe me one." I said with a smile.

Finally. Some peace.


	7. vii :rendezvous

I think it's a nice idea to split up actually! I won't have to deal with the tense atmosphere I have with Ane every time we walk together. Me and Sora were actually having a nice conversation on this Anime called Boku No Hero Academia.

But I will be honest, I am so fucking tired. We just entered Gravel Terrace and I feel worn out as fuck. But Sora doesn't look like she wants to stop any further.

I don't think she even noticed that I am so tired and I cannot move anymore. I sighed, trying to get her damn attention.

"I'M SO TIRED!" I whined.

For some strange reason, Sora grinned at me but I don't mind since I have never ever gotten a smile like that before. I'm not counting the amount of evil grins Ane has given me.

I saw her took out some rope and tied it too a tree for some strange reason yet right now, I'm too tired to even bother what she's doing.

My thoughts trailed to Ane and Lord Sudentor. I am so scared that he will try to provoke her in any sort of way.

No I'm not worried about Ane's safety but I am more worried about Sudentor's safety with her.

I've seen her wrath. She will always take it out on a bunch of Caspy's when she's mad at mommy about something by casting Finale over and over again.

If my idol dies, I will be so depressed, I wouldn't eat, I will cry, and I'll challenge Ane to a one on one duel which I'll obviously loose in because I suck as fuck.

Shrugging the thought off, me and Sora continued walking. I just plastered a smile on my face because it's only right for me to think positive in every situation I am in.

"Sora!" I gained her attention.

"Yes?"

"What's it like in Nissel Mountain?"

She thought for awhile. "Well it's a really depressing place. The miasma covers up the entire surface in order to keep out new adventurers and unwanted company. Suden conjured it all."

My eyes widen. My precious idol did such a thing?! "I thought the miasma was because of the brutal dragon because it has to breathe fire once in a while and it's smoke is probably the miasma!" I tried to save my idols face yet Sora deadpanned at me.

"If it's smoke is miasma, then how am I still alive? I'm not a mage, I'm a person who fights with a bow and arrow." She sighed.

I guess it explains where her staff is. Kind of strange how Lord Sudentor has a staff and his sister doesn't.

"Any other interesting stuff?" I asked.

She thought for awhile. "There's nothing much happening over there but I can guarantee you one thing, the Brutal Dragon Decel is NOT evil!"

My eyes once again, widened. Okay maybe there has been a lot of secrets which has been hidden from the world.

"But Lord Sudentor say—"

"I don't give a fuck on what he says! Kirishima is my fucking pet and he is not evil! If anyone is evil, it's obviously him! He has been lying about my Kirishima being evil this whole time!"

My heart shuttered. So Lord Sudentor has been lying this whole time?

Sora put a hand on her chin. "That's really all I can say. About other fun things, Kirishima takes on random dragon rides every time we have the chance." She said with a smile.

She must really love that dragon.

Seeing her smile makes me smile. I grinned. How about, if I sing a song, it will lighten up the mood more! Ane says I have a horrible singing voice but it still lightened the mood.

"I WAS A GIRL LIVING IN THE VILLAGE ALRIGHT, THEN I BECAME A PRINCESS OVERNIGHT, SO MUCH TO LEARN AND SE—"

"Stop singing! It's horrible! Just hearing a guy in a dress singing the Sofia the First theme song is just weird!" She said, covering her ears.

Oh na na, I'm just getting started!

"I'M SO EXCITED TO BEE... SOFIA THE FIRST! I—"

"Shhh! You might attract some mobs with that voice!"

I have a grin. "Nah! My voice is beautiful!"

Sora rolled her eyes. I saw her eyes widen and she stopped in her place. This got me confused. I look to see what was ahead and there was nothing but a stick.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes shifted around. "Can you go check that place?" She said, pointing towards the area with a stick.

"What?"

"I just feel that that it's dangerous there." She looked down to the ground. "I'm timid so I want you to check it for me.."

This is it! I can prove to someone that I'm worthy and not some pest that is dragging everyone down! Grinning, I winked at her. "No problem!"

I walked forward, examining every area. "There's nothing here."

I saw her shift her eyes again. " A bit to the left!"

I complied, walking to the left a bit.

"A little bit to the back too!" She said after that. Seriously what does this girl mean by all of this.

"Well there's nothing here.." I took another step before I heard a bunch of ropes being pulled. The next thing I know, I was being pulled up as well and ended up upside down, attached to a tree.

"AAAHHH! Don't come here! Don't come here! There's a trap here!" I screamed, shutting my eyes out of fear, hoping that she won't get in the same situation as me.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Sora is deadpanning at me. "I've seen through it."

I stared at her in shock. Did I mention that I have a slight fear of heights? It's not a phobia, just the thought of being somewhere that's not on the ground creeps me out. "Why are you still standing there? Hurry, put me down!" I screamed.

Her face scrunched up a bit before smirking. Okay, I know where this is going. I tried my best to avoid myself from lashing out. "You...You did that on purpose!"

She nodded innocently. "Yes."

"You set me up?!"

"I was using that as an excuse to make you prepared since you were singing loudly and you might attract some weird thing like this." She smiled, walking below me.

"See what? Hurry, put me down!" I struggled a bit more, my skirt is literally the other way around and everyone could see my beautiful Disney Princess panties. I noticed her taking something and my eyes widen more. "That... That's my bag! My bag! Hurry, put me down! Put me down!" I yelled. Oh shit my two handed sword is there.

"I'll put these things away for you and you'll stay there. Let me go back to Nissel Mountain to fetch some things." She explained, turning away with my bag in her hands and began walking away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?! HEY! COME BACK YOU GIRL! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed even more. Fuck these stupid heights, THAT GIRL IS CRAZY! I tried my best to take out the rope but my skirt is in the way, these Miragela and Mewte's watching me with big heart shaped eyes are not making any of this better.

* * *

The sun was setting and the moon is rising, and here I am still stuck to this rope, waiting for the girl who set me up in the first place come back. It was so boring, the Miragela and Mewte's went away so its just me alone, whistling the Sofia the first theme song, in the dead of night. Please do not blame me for having that show as my favorite show.

I heard some rustling in the bushes and I sighed in relief. "Oh my god, there you are! You're finally back, I can hardly breathe!"

The rustling got louder and huge footsteps could be heard. I came to a conclusion, that the footsteps does not belong to Sora, and that I might die tonight because I heard it squack and the only mob I know who squacks is the Jade Raptor.

Screaming like the little bitch I am, I took out a knife as it charged at me. With me tied up like this and with me not having my two handed sword with me, I'm basically fucked.

I tried my best swinging the butcher knife every chance I can when it repeatedly charged at me. There's a reason why I'm screaming my ass off, so that someone would hear me in this deserted place. Looks like all of the Miragela's and Mewte's started hiding. Just how powerful is this bitch of a bird anyway?!

Suddenly I saw and arrow passed by and it hit directly at its eye. Damn that's got to hurt when I heard it screaming.

I took this chance to cut off the rope and looked at who was my saviour. And my saviour is Sora! There she is, wearing a worried and fierce expression, pointing her bow and arrow at the creature.

I got to be honest, she looks really beautiful from this angle.

Deciding to brush off the thoughts, I grabbed my two handed sword from her and aimed. I started using the berserker skill and aimed it at that stupid raptor.

I could sense that it's health is decreasing rapidly since it's movement started to slow down, what a looser!

With repeated hitting it with my two handed sword, Sora charged forward and aimed directly at its heart. I saw heat flow from her and I know exactly what she's doing now, Crossfire.

She used the skill directly at his heart and we were greeted with it screaming loudly as it fell to the ground. It didn't seem to die peacefully as it was literally thrown to the other side of Gravel Terrace.

Oh well that's done, I was just about to walk away before someone grabbed the sleeve of my dress and pulled me back, causing me to hit the ground. Okay Sora has been getting on my nerves, what the fuck does she want now?!

"Don't go yet. We have to bury it first in order to respect it and not anger King Elbano for kind of leaving trash near El Scaro because the smell off its blood could be smelt miles away." She said with a determined look.

This woman is crazy!

"BUT I WANT TO REST! I'VE BEEN STUCK TO A TREE FOR AT LEAST TWO HOURS WITH MY SKIRT THE OTHER SIDE AROUND! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE TO SUFFER TRYING TO HIDE MYSELF WITH A BUNCH OF MIRAGELA'S AND MEWTE'S STARING AT MY BEAUTIFUL UNDERWEAR WITH HEART SHAPED EYES, LIKE BITCH?! I'M A GUY!"

Okay I could not control my anger. It's not normally like me, I'm so tired and all I want to rest. I saw Sora give me a side glare and I sighed. Looks like I have no other way of getting out of this.

"Ughhhh fine!" I complied. She doesn't look like the type who I could mess around with.

She nodded in approval and gestured me to dig a hole while she dragged the Jade Raptor to us. Once it was placed in the hole, she covered it back with the dirt.

After that, she started to kneel and pray. I guess I have no choice but to pray as well. Oh well. Jade Raptor, even though you tried to kill me and tried to eat me up, I guess you deserve to rest in peace as well. Have a good life.

Sooner or later, she was done with it. We packed up our things and began accending our way to El Scaro.

Now for the hard bit, hiding my identity so King Elbano won't banish me from El Scaro. I've been told by many people that the king dislikes our mother and banished her long ago,

I'm afraid history will repeat itself.


	8. viii :contention

It's been hours since we left Rakau Plains and I am so fucking tired. Want to know how long we've been walking?! Here to Nissel Mountain is two hours, imagine here to Calle Mort, just how many hours do you think that will take?!

Little miss empress looks determined enough. Believe me, my only goal of this whole trip is to finally surpass Atzin fucking Ueki'. That little shit can go fuck himself.

Yui decided to be a quiet civilian who just walked without bearing any sort of conversation. Literally, the whole journey has been nothing but quiet, I don't blame her, she has been quite all her life. Loosing a loved one won't be pretty.

I know how that feels, I have this feeling that I know the person who was responsible for my parents death and it is obviously Gwaimol.

There is a huge reason why I plan to kill him in the first place. I don't trust him. That piece of shit has caused many people misery, locked in jail for at least thirty days before forcing them upon execution, what a fucking pain.

Me and Yui headed for the gateway of Polde Ice Valley and were immediately greeted with the cold atmosphere coming from it which brought shivers down our spine.

Then again, I grinned. Not a fake cocky grin, an actual grin. I've been reading fairy tales when I was a kid and I always stare in awe when I stare at the picture of snow.

I've always imagined what it would be like playing in snow and here I am, standing on actual snow. I couldn't contain myself and I immediately ran around.

Yui looked at me in obvious shock. Looks like she has never seen this side of me, which is a complete lie. She has seen me more times than she thinks, sad how she has memory loss. Unable to contain myself any longer, I took a bunch of snow, rolled it in a snowball and threw it at little miss empress. She looks so fucking confused, her expression is priceless.

"What did you do that for?" She said in a shocked tone. Who wouldn't be? The cocky Lord Sudentor throwing a snowball at the cold future empress of Mezzaluna is too weird beyond imagines.

But right now I'm here to have fun. I'm going to break that cold facade straight off her face, just like how she has broken mine.

Catching her off guard once again, I rolled another snowball and threw it her face once again. I could see her fuming! This is so fun, reminds me of my childhood.

"Could you stop that you childish delusional freak?!"

Ouch. That hurts. Don't blame her, she doesn't know my motive at all.

I stuck out my tongue and conjured up more snow with my magic and threw it at her. Before anything could happen, I ran away. You'd probably think, but Sudentor! She has a cold facade! Why are you making her colder with snow?!

No, she's bursting up flames right now, I can tell.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT YOU LOWLIFE DELUSIONAL FREAK?!" She roared from behind.

Before anything could happen, I felt a bunch of snow being thrown at me as well. Two can play that game YuYu.

"Okay that was unfair! I wasn't ready!" I whined. Yes me, Lord Sudentor, whined.

She was fuming. "WHAT UNFAIR?! YOU THREW IT AT ME FIRST YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I just thought of a great idea. I know we're supposed to be in Einklang right now, but El Scaro is such a long way anyway. Plus, why the fuck should we listen to our younger siblings anyway? We're older and have more authority!

"How about this, lil miss empress," She looks beyond angered by the nickname. But she is though! Ignoring her, I continued anyway, "How about this? We have a snowball fight, the best snowman fight, and a skiing fight, winner has to carry the other person on the their backs!"

This is a marvelous idea! Well done me, I gave myself a pat on the head.

"We are going to Einklang you delusional freak, not here to play games." She said that in a chilled tone.

So much for breaking the cold facade.

Before I could respond, two other people came up to us. It was a boy and a girl who looked like they were around our age. If it were me, I would've fucked off long ago, but the thing is, I'm not me. Damn fuck this facade.

"Why would the two of you show yourselves upon the Lord Sudentor?" I said snobbishly. It's bad I know, but then again, man kind is bad as well.

I heard them snort. HOW DARE THEY SNORT TO ME?!

"You? Founder of that stupid dragon? Please!" Laughed the girl through snorts. What a bitch. "You two look generally pathetic! Throwing snowballs and snow are for babies!"

My head hurts. This is my childhood we're talking about. I was just about to march right over to that bitch and teach her a fucking lesson, but Yui pulled me back and walked over to her, herself. Damn, scary Yui in action, now this I've gotta sit down and watch!

"Listen up, peasant. But you have no idea who you're talking to." She said.

"Oh both of us know exactly who the fuck you are! Daughter of the Ancient Empress right? Not like she was worth anything though, she's not Venena ain't she? Pretty stupid if you ask me?" Said the girl with a tint amount of sass.

I could feel the heat radiating off Yui. Looks like she's finally going to take action, well she better! I'm not about to let some bitch stomp over her with the mention of her mother.

"She is worthless." Said Yui. "And that is why I'm going to overthrow her and take over the Throne that belongs to that stupid Venena Empress."

The boy and the girl looked at each other before laughing their asses off. Now this caused a tick mark to budge out, how dare they mock Yui like that, well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they get.

I stood up and went far back. Finale could last miles away from here. If I could just aim it right, I would be able to knock the both of them unconscious for a very long time, even better! I could kill them!

I was just about to take out my staff but Yui beat me to it. Her cold facade is taking over. Then I realise, she isn't as cold as me, she isn't as rash as me, she could easily talk with them and they would be left unharmed. Or worse..

"Laughing at me won't do you any good. Karma might bless you both with a curse." Her tone turned dark. Damn.

The girl snorted. "Karma? Please, we're only speaking the truth, little bitch. The only Karma that might happen is the Karma you'll get for wanting to overthrow her in the first place now, isn't it?"

I noticed something not good, Yui's shoulders tensed. When her shoulders tensed, my eyes darkened, so these bitches think mockery is funny? After all these years of being mocked, beaten, laughed at, I will not let history repeat itself.

I'm going to kill them.

Once again, Yui beat me through it. Okay this isn't fucking fair, she's been cutting off my magic finale too much!

"Why not we settle this gently? We have a competition. Ice skating. It could work right?" The boy grinned, putting an arm over the girls shoulder.

I heard Yui groan. "What is wrong with people these days.. so childish.." she rolled her eyes.

"IT'S NOT CHILDISH!" I screamed from behind. No, I'm never going to be calling it childish! It's my childhood dream and it won't be crushed!

"Or are you afraid." Said the girl, twirling her hair. Those types of girls fucking disgusts me.

I walked up to them, I'm so sick of this. "We're not afraid and we will accept the challenge." I said.

The girl grinned. "Alright then, if we win, the both of you will have to surrender all of your weapons to the both of us."

No. No. No. No. No. Without these weapons, my goal will never be complete.

Yui was about to protest but I beat her through it. Finally! "Right. And if the two of us win, both of you will surrender on your knees and force yourselves upon execution." I can't believe the words that left my mouth.

The two of them were so shocked. Their faces paled and they were hyperventilating, I didn't care, the two of them mocked the Empress, the two of them should expect death.

To my surprise, Yui had a gigantic smirk on her face. That can't be good.

"F-Fine! It's a deal! Y-You won't win anyway!" Stuttered out the girl nervously, pulling the boy away.

Of course, her pride isn't going to let her down. I think she just wants to die and doesn't have a life so she just wants to end it here. If that's what she wanted, then she could've just said it sooner, it could've been done long ago.

I turned to Yui with a concerned expression. "I, Lord Sudentor, hereby say tha—"

"YOU FUCKING CHILD ASS BITCH, DID YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING AGREE TO A CHILDISH GAME LIKE THAT?!" She screamed and I winced. Welp, at least the facade is broken.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Lord has made his—"

"SCREW OFF WITH YOUR LORD, I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY RIGHT NOW BUT I WANT TO BEAT THAT LOWLIFE PEASANT INTO A PULP ANS EXECUTE HER WITH MY OWN SWORD!"

Let me say that my eyes widened. She isn't that scared little girl who hides behind her Sardine anymore.

Grinning with her choice, we walked up to them, their pride is only get in the way.

I'm not being a cocky bastard right now, but I know we're going to win.

Immediately, someone popped up out of no where with a pissed expression. He walked over to us. "Alright you two, you better beat those two freaks!"

Damn, people must not like them. Who wouldn't? Their personality sucks just like them.

The man stood up on a Don Yetti with the darkest grin he could plaster on his face. "Hey y'all! My name is Valmung and I'll be your host for today! Today we will have two competitors willing to challenge the remaining champions, Shady and Hezuya, which even made a bet that they will execute the two! Their names are Sudentor and Yui!" He said.

A bunch of Don Yetti's started magically clapping.

"First up! Shady and Hezuya will start with their song which they have won for the past twenty five competitions, Blood Waltz, the ost from the anime, Diabolik Lovers!" He said, rolling his eyes. He must be sick of saying the same thing over and over again.

Sooner or later, the music started and the two of them got on the Ice.

While they were doing their shit, I turned to Yui. "So what song should we perform?" She said, grumbling.

I don't blame her. Damn, I should've listened and kept on walking. There is this one song we can try, it's called Ferris Wheel. We're connected by the song anyway.

"Ferris Wheel? Finding Soul Ost." I suggested.

That was when her eyes widened a bit and here I am trying to hide a grin, looks like the mention of that song caused a spark in her memories. She hesitantly nodded.

Now my grin broke out, this will be fun.

Sooner or later, Shady and Hezuya finished with their performance. When I observed from afar, they are quite good, no surprises how they've won twenty five times, Valmung looks annoyed.

It's not a problem though, me and Yui got this.

Valmung went to the both of us and handed us a pair of Ice skates each. Yui sighed as the two of us headed for the ice.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready..."

And with that, Ferris Wheel started playing and the two of us began dancing on the ice. It scares me on how well we're doing, but I'm not surprised, it's just lots of experience.

Finally, the song ended. We finished our dance performance with Yui managing to somehow do a split. I turned my faces to Shady and Hezuya with a cocky grin. Those two bitches got it coming.

Valmung picked up the scores from the Don Yetti's, stood on top of a block of Ice with a huge grin. And with that grin, I think we already know the winners.

"Thank you contestants! It's time to announce the winner! For this month's annual ice skating or ice dancing performance, the first place winner goes to..."

"It's obviously going to be me and you." Said Shady snobbishly to her partner. I turned to Yui, she was ready to pull out her sword.

"SUDENTOR AND YUI!"

"WHAT?!" Screamed the two of them.

"THAT MEANS THAT THE DEAL IS ON AND THAT SHADY AND HEZUYA WILL BE FORCED UPON EXECUTION! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, PEACE BITCHES I'M QUITTING!"

Dropping the mic, Valmung stormed off, leaving a pale Shady and Hezuya. This is going to be good.

I gestured Yui to do whatever the fuck she wants before I end both of their lives with Finale. She nodded and walked to them.

She grabbed a painful amount of Shady's hair and forced her to look at her. She cracked up an evil grin, to be honest, it was more evil than me.

"I win looser~" she immediately stabbed Shady who screamed loudly like she has been murdered. Oh wait, here's the joke, she is being murdered! What a glorious day!

I couldn't seem to smile despite how childish I'm being right now. Finally after Yui's satisfied, she walked behind me, waiting for me to end them with Finale.

And that's what I did.

I casted the spell and the two of them died instantly.

"Do you want to bury the body?" I asked.

"Nah~ I'm having fun just winning against two idiots! For some strange reason, I seem to can dance to that song really well, despite how bad I am at ice skating." She said grinning, walking away.

I've never seen her smile so much before,

Her facade is breaking. She's warming up I think,

Just like me, who's breaking as well when I showed them my true colours by just standing next to her, it never happened before when I was mocked or when anyone else was mocked..

Yui Rio..

What are you doing to me?


End file.
